ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Sword
| image = | strength = Medium High (True Dragon Sword) | speed = High | range = Medium | level = 4 (after acquiring the Eye of the Dragon) | debut = Ninja Gaiden (NES) }} The Dragon Sword (龍剣 Ryuken; Dragon Sword) is the primary weapon used by Ryu Hayabusa in the Ninja Gaiden video game series. The ultimate form of this weapon is known as the True Dragon Sword (真龍剣 Shin Ryuken; True Dragon Sword), in this state it is a divine weapon of immense power and canonically one of the most powerful weapons in Ninja Gaiden. Description Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword A Japanese Sword handed down in the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. It is carved out of the fang of a dragon. True Dragon Sword The legendary ultimate form of the Dragon Sword, achieved by fitting the Dragon's Eye into it. Ninja Gaiden II Dragon Sword The symbol of the Dragon Ninja, passed down for generations. This legendary Japanese sword has been passed down through the generations to the Dragon Lineage’s current heir. Its amazingly sharp blade, carved from the fang of an ancient Dragon, is responsible for the deaths of evil beings too numerous to count. As long as the sword remains on this earth, it may only be wielded by a descendant of the Dragon Lineage bloodline. Ryu Hayabusa now carries the sword, just as his father, Joe Hayabusa, did before him. During the Dark Dragon Blade Incident one year ago, Ryu took up the Dragon Sword in his father’s absence. Ryu defeated a multitude of powerful enemies and avenged his clan, but he was still not the true possessor of the Dragon Sword. Joe, still healthy and strong, did not want to needlessly rush the handing down of the sacred blade. However, after witnessing Ryu’s bravery, valor, and strength during this Incident, Joe resolved to pass down the legendary weapon to his son. True Dragon Sword The true form of the Dragon Sword, brimming with sacred power. When the Eye of the Dragon is fitted into the Dragon Sword’s hilt, it unleashes the spiritual power of the Dragon hidden in the blade. The weapon in this state is called the True Dragon Sword, and its incredible power is unrivaled. The bearer of this divine weapon must possess the physical strength, vigorous spirit, and proficiency of technique necessary to wield it properly. If a weaker being were to attempt to use it, the blade may very well feed on the bearer’s soul. The immense power contained within the True Dragon Sword upsets the delicate balance of a peaceful world, and it is argued that there are very few instances in which such a powerful weapon should be allowed to exist. Thus, it has become customary to store the Dragon Sword and Eye of the Dragon in separate locations. History The Dragon Sword was created at a perilous time after the Dragons were betrayed by one of their own. With their strength gone, the Dragons placed all their essence, souls and spiritual power into one of their own fangs, creating the Dragon Sword." Their strength drained by the evil of the Dark Dragon, the remaining dragons placed their last hope in the hands of the humans in the form of one of their own fangs. Thus was born the Dragon Sword, a formidable weapon inhabited by the very essence of the powers of the dragons." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword This divine weapon was then entrusted to the strongest and most spiritually pure of mankind, a warrior who would be the start of the Dragon Lineage bloodline."Among the strongest of mankind, Dragons’ blood courses through their veins. Members of this bloodline, the Dragon Lineage, have vowed to stay vigilant and protect our world from the threat of the Archfiends." -Ninja Gaiden 2 instruction booklet With the Dragon Sword, the Dragon Lineage warrior was able to slay the Dark Dragon, and his descendants the Dragon Ninja were able to banish the Evil Deities and their Fiends. As time went on, the Dragon Sword was passed down through the generations of Dragon Ninja, all the way to their modern descendants, the Dragon Ninja of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan."In the countless millennia since, the dragons have long since perished. But their spirit remains in the form of that sword, now carried by the descendants of the humans that fought by the side on that fateful day." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Plot Ninja Gaiden While training in the sacred wilderness, Joe Hayabusa entrusted the Dragon Sword to his son Ryu, who had recently accepted his uncle Murai's invitation for special trainning in his father's absence."He has entrusted me with the sword while he continues his training." -Ryu Hayabusa, Ninja Gaiden Upon arriving at Murai's Shadow Ninja fortress, Ryu is forced to use the Dragon Sword as he is assaulted by Murai's Shadow Ninjas. Many Shadow Ninjas fall to the Dragon Sword as Ryu works his way up to Murai. After their duel, Ryu and Murai have a brief discussion before he is informed of an attack on the Hayabusa village. Rushing back to the village Ryu finds it under attack by Samurai warriors, and proceeds to kill them all with his Dragon Sword, as he makes his way to the village center, to face the last remaining samurai. Just as he arrives he sees his best friend Kureha impaled by Doku, a fiendish Samurai. As she died, Kureha grasped the Dragon Eye jewel in her hand, trying inform Ryu, but died before she could. Doku was then able to kill Ryu with the Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu would eventually overcome death, and follow Doku's trail to Tairon, the capital city of the Vigoor Empire. In Tairon Ryu slayed many thousands of Vigoor special ops, soldiers and fiends with his Dragon Sword in a bid to call out the Dark Dragon Blade. It was in Tairon where Ryu met the legendary blacksmith Muramasa, who informed Ryu of his Dragon Sword's potential for unfathomable spiritual power, but it was missing a special jewel in the hilt."It has the potential for unfathomable spirit power... But this sword alone will not do. There is a place to fit a jewel here, you see; a curved jewel carved out of a dragon's eye... with it, in the right hands this sword will prove more than a match for the Dark Dragon Blade." -Muramasa, Ninja Gaiden After activating the portals, Ryu took one back to his village, where upon Kureha's grave was the Dragon Eye jewel mentioned by Muramasa. Ryu fitted it into the hilt of the Dragon Sword, forming the True Dragon Sword. With it, Ryu took out the rest of the fiends to face the Vigoor Emperor, who now had powers on the level of a supreme deity after unsealing the Dark Dragon Blade."If a new warrior of the Dragon Lineage shall appear, the Holy Emperor shall be infused with the power of the Evil Deities." -The Book of the Future, Ninja Gaiden After a long intense battle, Ryu defeated the Emperor with the aid of his True Dragon Sword, and the incident finally ended when Ryu shattered the once thought unbreakable Dark Dragon Blade with the mightier True Dragon Sword." A young Ninja named Ryu Hayabusa, survivor of the Hyabusa Clan and descendant of the Dragon Lineage, took up his family's legendary birthright, the Dragon Sword, to face this threat alone. At the end of an intense battle, Ryu shattered the evil Dark Dragon Blade into countless shards with a blow from his Dragon Sword. -The Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Ryu is later seen returning the Dragon Eye jewel to Kureha's grave. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Six months later Ryu and the surviving Hayabusa clan would rebuild their village, and repel an invasion by the Black Spider clan. However Kureha's younger sister Momiji would be taken captive by the Black Spider clan in all the confusion. Afterwards Ryu would journey throughout the world with his trusty Dragon Sword, following the Dark Dragonstones and slaying the thousands of fiends and Black Spider ninja who stood in his way, in an effort to save Momiji. This conflict would cumulate in Hell where Ryu confronts the "captivating goddesses" Ishtaros and Nicchae. At first Ryu overwhelmed by Ishtaros who had been empowered with all the Dark Dragonstones. The odds would be even when Momiji releases the Dragon Eye to Ryu, enabling him to wield the True Dragon Sword once again. With the True Dragon Sword, Ryu is able kill all the Evil Deities and rescue Momiji. Ninja Gaiden II Another six months passed, now Ryu would fully inherit the Dragon Sword as Joe formally passes it on him. Soon after Ryu would end the Vampire War by cutting down the Vampire Lord Crimson with his Dragon Sword. Ryu then journeys to Sky City Tokyo after hearing about the Black Spider clan's malicious intent in the metropolis. As he kills all the Black Spider ninja in the city, Ryu uncovers a second alliance between the Black Spider clan and the Fiends; with the Black Spider clan allying themselves to destroy their Hayabusa clan rival, and the fiend's more sinister plot to awaken a supreme Evil Deity, known as the Archfiend. Ryu quickly rushes back to his village to find it under attack once again. While the Black Spider ninjas kept Ryu busy, Elizébet manages to slip away with the Demon statue. She would unseal the ties that binded the Evil Deities from their eternal slumber with the Demon statue, a banishment placed on them by the Dragon Ninja of the ancient era. Carrying on the duties of his ancient ancestors, Ryu journeys the world following Elizébet, and dealing death to all the Black Spider Ninja and Fiends in his path, including their immortal rulers. His wordly journey would take him back to his village, where Ryu encounters Ayane with the Dragon Eye. Uniting the two dragon relics, Ryu once again brings the True Dragon Sword into existence. Ryu then journeys into the depths of hell with his trusty True Dragon Sword, destroying all manner of fiends in his path to face the Archfiend, in a climatic one on one show down. Ninja Gaiden III In London, armed terrorist open fire on the streets killing many civilians as they took over the Parliament building, holding the surviving civilians and the Prime Minister hostage. For unknown reasons the terrorist demanded Ryu Hayabusa come to London. Eventually Ryu finds himself in London, where all the terrorists are cut down with the Dragon Sword. Upon arriving at the Parliament building, Ryu finds himself too late as their leader the Regent of the Mask kills all the civilians and the Prime Minister. Ryu and the Regent then duel in a one on one sword fight. As Ryu delivers the finishing deathblow, the Regent places a curse on Ryu, causing the Dragon Sword to be absorbed into Ryu's arm. Later in the game Cliff, revealing himself to be the instigator behind the scenes, removes the Ryuken from Ryu's body, showing it purified of the hatred and malice it gathered over the centuries. The Dragon Sword falls into the hands of Canna now transmutated into a creature called the Goddess. As the Goddess went on a rampage throughout Tokyo, Ryu tracks her down and fights against the very sword his clan had treasured. After a heated battle, the Jashinken sword once held by Genshin, the Lord of the Dark Ninja of the Black Spider Clan is broken to its hilt, but the Dragon Sword returns to Ryu, who with the Dragon's Eye, uses the Ryuken to destroy the Goddess. Because Canna was an innocent, the Shin Ryuken spared her life, only cutting down the Goddess exterior. With his mission complete, and the Ryuken in safe hands once more, the Dragon Ninja disappears into the rising sun, returning to his village. Advantages *Arguably the most versatile weapon in the game. *Effective combos. *Becomes considerably stronger when The Eye of The Dragon is fitted. *The Flying Swallow is one of the best moves in the games. Disadvantages *Average Range. *Ending the Flying Swallow chain leaves Ryu wide open. *Not much stun on large enemies. *Flying Swallow less effective against enemies in Ninja Gaiden Black. Utilization The Dragon Sword is the most balanced weapon in Ninja Gaiden, making it useful for every situation. However this balance gives it a lack of specialization the other weapons have, such as the Falcon Talon's speed and the Kusari-gama's range. It is still very fast and it's True Dragon Sword form is able to deal out massive damage. Moves List For the Dragon Sword move list, go to List of Dragon Sword Techniques Unlockables *Dragon Sword Master achievement. *Flying Swallow achievement. *At the beginning of Chapter 11 you unlock the True Dragon Sword. *During chapter 14 it is dual-wielded with the Blade of the Archfiend replacing Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang *In Ninja Gaiden 3, player's custom ninja can use the Dragon Sword when their katana skill level is level 10. Trivia *Ninja Gaiden was originally titled "Ninja Ryukenden" which means Ninja Dragon Sword Story, as the game revolved around the Dragon Sword. It was changed to "Ninja Gaiden" (Ninja Side Story) when translated to English because Japanese developers thought Gaiden was easier for westerners to pronouce than Ryukenden. *The True Dragon Sword has a blueish purple aura, however in Ninja Gaiden 3 this is not present. *Ryuken (龍剣;Dragon Sword) is imbued with the essence of the 12 Dragons who defeated Vigoor, in Japanese Ryu (龍), meaning "dragon", can also be translated to its plural "dragons", since the Japanese don't have to change the word to make a plural. *Because of the immense spiritual power of the sword, only the Dragon Ninjas such as Ryu and his father Joe Hayabusa can actually wield it without harm to themselves. However, normal people will not be harmed if they simply hold it, such as Muramasa when he asked Ryu to let him take a look at the Sword. The other being Cliff Higgins, as he simply grabbed the Sword and threw it to the Goddess Chamber. *By getting 1,000 Gamerscore in Halo 3, one unlocks the dragon sword on the back of the hayabusa chest armor. Sadly the sword is unusable. *In the Ninja Ryukenden OVA, the Dragon Sword is a Ninjato (Ninja Sword) with a dragon engraved onto the blade, causing the blade to glow when Ryu focuses his energies. *In the original Ninja Gaiden series, the Dragon Sword shows it has the power to restore life, as it resurrected the murdered Irene Lew. *In NG3 for the PS3 and Xbox 360, Jo Hayabusa reveals that the Ryuken was originally a gift for the descendants of the Dragon God to slay the Archfiends, but was corrupted by the malice and hate it encapsulated into the blade over the millenia. A dragon ninja from ancient times suffered a curse similar to Ryu's Grip of Murder, but that Dragon Ninja died, only the Ryuken was left. *The Shin Ryuken ("True Dragon sword") can only kill that which is truly evil. Since Canna wasn't evil, the sword spared her life. In it's dormant state however, the Dragon Sword is indiscriminant, killing any and all that is cut by its keen edge. *The sword can only be used by the Dragon Ninja because they possess the blood of the Dragon God in their veins. Gallery True dragon sword.jpg|The awakened form of the Dragon Sword from Ninja Gaiden I. Shin ryuken.jpg|The awakened Dragon Sword as shown during an explanation in Ninja Gaiden DS. TrueDragonSword.png|The True Dragon Sword from Ninja Gaiden II. TDS BotA.png|The True Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend from Ninja Gaiden II. Ngii 20080508 screen018.jpg|Ryu decapitating a werewolf with the Dragon Sword. References Category:Weapons